The Curtis Girl
by LeahClearwater.Wink-wink
Summary: Another sister fic! I know, they're everywhere. Her name is Ryan, and she's Soda's twin. Two-bit likes her and she likes him back. After Darry has "The Talk" with her, everything starts to change, and not for the better. Please R & R. Rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!!!!

**Ryan pov**

I woke up one morning to the sound of Ponyboy snoring. I could not believe I had to share a room with him and my twin brother Soda. But Darry just HAD to have his own room. I sat up in my bed and noticed Soda wasn't there. He didn't have work that day. I smelled the air and got the scent of chocolate chips and scrambled eggs. _Great, _I thought, _Soda's making breakfast. _

I climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I was too lazy to change out of my tank top and shorts. There was Soda, making some concoction probably not yet known to mankind. He heard me walk in and looked up.

"Mornin', babe." He smiled.

"Soda, my name's Ryan, not Babe." I told him. I hated it when the gang called me Babe, like I was a baby or something.

"But you're my little sister, you need a pet name."

I groaned. "We're twins! Hence, I am not your little sister."

"Whatever." He smiled again.

Two-Bit walked in the house with Steve right behind him. "Hey, Ry." He said.

"Hey, Two-Bit." I grinned at him. I realized that I really needed to go to the bathroom. "Be right back." I told everyone, as if they were listening. I started to run down the hall to the bathroom, nearly ramming into Darry in the process.

"Paradise Ryan Curtis, what are you doing?" He asked. I hated it when he used my full name.

"Hey, I gotta pee!" I yelled than ran past him into the bathroom.

**Soda POV**

Ryan was running into the bathroom when I heard Two-Bit say, "Damn."

"What?" I giggle- asked. I was pouring pancake batter on top of some strips of bacon. It was awesome.

"When did Ryan get boobs?" I dropped the spoon I was using on the floor and Darry stopped dead in his tracks when he was walking. We really didn't like to think about our sister's... development. Talk about a boy body, we're fine. But if you so much as say the word 'period' or 'breast,' we weren't very good at talking about it.

Two-Bit laughed. "Well, I just never noticed."

"Then why now?" I asked. I was afraid of what the answer would be.

Steve answered for Two-Bit. "Because she doesn't usually wear such tight and revealing clothes."

"They're right Soda. I think we need to talk to her about..." Darry couldn't get himself to say the last word.

"Oh, come on, Darry," I whined. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to my teenage sister about her body. Ponyboy was bad enough. Ryan was a girl, and that would be ten times as hard, at least.

"Pony! Time to get up. There's school today!"

**Ryan POV**

I went to the bathroom then to my room to get dressed for school. Ponyboy was just getting out of bed. He looked up at me and said something that sounded like, "Is Soda making bacon chocolate chip pancakes again?"

"Yeah." I said. "Now get out, I need to change." He walked out of the room, scratching his butt in the process. I didn't know what to where. I refused to wear a skirt to school like everyone else unless it was really pretty or cute.

I settled on a black tank top and white sweat pants that I rolled up to my knees. It was supposed to be seventy degrees out today. I ran to my mini vanity mirror (Soda and Pony refused to have a giant one in their room.) I put on my new gold eye shadow, black eye liner, and black mascara. Next was my lightning bolt necklace that Mom gave me when I was a baby.

"Come on, Ry, I gotta get ready for school!" Ponyboy yelled from outside in the hallway. I grabbed my white ankle socks and ran out of the bedroom.

Two-bit and Steve were punching each other and Darry was whispering to Soda, who was starting a brand new batch of bacon chocolate chip pancakes. They heard me walk in the room and looked up, suddenly silent.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I forgot to put a piece of clothing on.

Soda went back to cooking. "You want a pancake, Ryan?"

"No thanks. I'm trying to watch my figure. Two-bit started choking on his breakfast. Pony boy ran into the kitchen. I wondered how he changed so fast.

"We got to get to school." He said to everyone.

"I'll walk with you guys." Two-bit said, getting up. Me and Pony grabbed our backpacks and put our shoes on. I didn't bring a purse to school.

Half way through our mile-long walk to school, we started to notice that a car was following us. I remembered that my switchblade was in the side of my bra, a few inches below my armpit. After a few minutes, the car sped up and stopped so that it was next to us. One of the guys in the car rolled down and said, "Hey!" We stopped to look at them.

"What?" Two-bit said back. They were socs.

"The guy in the passenger seat looked straight at me. "Ryan, nice." He gave me a perverted look. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground. Socs were always hitting on me, calling me hot and a slut and other stuff that I'm not gonna mention.

"Hey, you better watch it!" Two-bit screamed at them. He hated it when guys were jerks to me. When Johnny died, I guess I became the new pet. The socs laughed and sped away. Two-bit was fuming.

"Hey," I said to him. "Just ignore them." He smiled and nodded. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me a little closer to him. I think that he forgot Pony was there. We liked each other to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We never really came out and said it, but it was obvious. Two-bit didn't ask me out only because he didn't want to risk having Darry and Soda not trusting him enough. Neither Soda nor Darry has ever said anything, and we both preferred to keep it that way.

**Well, what do you think? Please, please, please review this chapter, even if you hated it. I just wanna know whether to write a new chapter or not. If I do, there will be chapters about heartbreaks, and parties, and a lot of other awesome stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!!

Two-bit had to let us go when we got to school. I wasn't really sure if he dropped out or not. I couldn't remember the last time he actually went to one of his classes. I gave me a kiss on the top of my head (which he always does, it's like a private joke) and sent Pony and I into the building. I almost considered ditching and hanging out with him, but Darry was already stressed out about bills and stuff. Getting a call from the school would only push farther over his edge.

Everyone got a new schedule in homeroom. The first semester was over, so all the students knew it was time to switch electives. My new elective was health. Health in our school is the only class that separates genders.

When I got to health, I picked out a seat in the back and took out my notebook. I was already half-way through writing my name in block letters when the bell rang. I knew who the teacher was, and she knew me. Hopefully she would have enough common sense to not bug me. I mean, I lived with three guys and once bought a pregnancy test for a friend of mine. I knew where babies came from.

The teacher was babbling about condoms or something when I heard her say, "Ryan?"

"What's up?" I asked. My foot was up on my chair so my knee was practically covering my face.

"I know you already know more about sex than the average teenager, but can you please stop fiddling around?" All the other girls (besides my two friends in that class) started laughing.

"Okay," I started. "Did you just me a whore?"

"You said it, not me." She gave me a smirk that said, _oh yeah, I just got you._

"I'm just surprised you know what sex _is._" I said back to her. Her ugly smirk wiped off her face.

"Excuse me?" She asked, which seemed odd to me. I mean, did she really want me to repeat what I just said?

"Oh, please. That wall has had more action than you." The class started laughing again.

The bell rang before the teacher could say anything back. I was walking out when she shoved a detention slip in my face. I smiled at her and took it. She actually thought I wouldn't ditch detention?

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Science and math were boring, gym was fun (we're playing basketball), and ELA was just as bad as math and science. When school was over, I went to Pony's locker to meet him. He waved and smiled when he saw me. I waved back. There was some kid I didn't recognize who was talking to him and was his locker neighbor. He had brown hair and was muscled. He looked at me and said, "Hey Ponyboy, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

I looked at Pony. "Is he new or just really stupid?" I asked.

"It's his first day." Pony said, and then turned to face the kid. "This is my older sister."

"I'm Ryan." I told the kid.

"I'm Robbie. Nice to meet you." He said. I smiled at him quickly and turned to Ponyboy. "I'll see you later." He winked at me and left.

"Your friend's a perv. Hurry up. Two-bit's probably waiting for us."

When we got outside, there was Two-bit with a black eye.

"What happened?!" I demanded. My guess was that he got into a fight with Tim or Curly Shepard.

"Remember that soc who hit on you this morning?" I nodded. "Yeah, well, me and him sort of got into a fight." He said so naturally, like he rehearsed it or something.

The walk home was a lot like the walk to school- Two-bit and I forgetting that Pony was there. Two-bit kept cursing off those socs who hit on me. I really wished that he would just let that go. But I knew he wouldn't. He would tell Darry and Soda and make a big deal out of it.

When we got home, Darry was just hanging up the phone. He looked right at me. "Ryan," he started. "Why did you get detention?" He seemed more curious rather than disappointed.

"My health teacher called me a whore." He had a look on his face that said, _Oh, I understand._ I knew the question that he was going to ask next. "And I ditched because I didn't think I deserved to go."

"Whatever." Darry said with a smile on his face.

"What's all this I hear about a whore?" Soda asked as he walked in the house with Steve.

"My health teacher called me one." I told him.

Soda just laughed at that.

"Darry," Two-bit started. "Something happened on the walk this morning that I think you should know about." Darry nodded.

"Those stupid socs pulled up in their car and hit on Ryan." Two-bit looked infuriated.

"Let me guess, that's how you got that black eye." Darry said, not at all being upset about it.

"Darry," I said. "It's okay if I go to a party with Angela tonight, right?"

He raised his eyebrows. "The Shepard party?"

"Well, I am going with Angela _Shepard._" I said back to him.

"Fine, I guess. Just watch yourself, those parties can get pretty rough."

"Thank you." I said. I ran to my room to get ready. I spent a fortune on the outfit I was wearing to the party. It was a red tank top that was corseted so that it could fit exactly right, a black mini skirt, and fishnet leggings that stopped at my knees. I spent the next two hours on my hair and make-up.

Parties were the only excuse a girl had to wear tons of make-up without being called a slut on those grounds alone. I put on heavy eyeliner, dark gold eye shadow, tons of mascara, and a light layar of glitter powder on my chest and what little cleavage I was showing.

When it was almost time to leave and meet Angela, I went out into the living room to show off my party outfit to everyone. Two-bit's eyes popped out of its sockets. Steve's mouth dropped open.

"Okay Darry, I'm out of here." I was about to leave when Darry stood up.

"Wait a minute, you're going like that?"

I looked at him with a confused look. "Yeah..." I said.

"Um, I think you should cover up a little more." He said.

I laughed. "You're funny. See ya later."

"No, I'm serious." He said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Me too." I said. I wasn't smiling anymore. "I spent three weeks worth of paycheck on this outfit. I'm wearing it to the party."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"That's it, you're not going." Darry said.

My mouth dropped. "What do you mean, I'm not going? I've been getting ready for three weeks for this party. I was doing make-up and hair for two hours just now. I have to go to this party."

"You didn't listen to me, so you're not going."

"Yes I am!" I yelled. I was ready to just walk out and not care what he thinks.

"No you're not!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Who do you think you are?!" I screamed. My next comment went just a little too far, but I didn't care. "Because you're not my father!" I was now yelling much louder. Darry's face was hard to look at. I really hurt him.

"Go to your room! You're grounded!"

I screamed and stomped down the hallway in my wedge heels. "I hate you!" I yelled right before slamming my door. I went to my bed and laid down above my blanket and started to tear up.

I could hear Soda's voice coming from the living room. "Darry, she didn't mean it."

Ten minutes later, I heard the phone ring. Darry answered it. "Sorry, Angela, she's grounded."

He was serious. I was so mad that I could've easily just ignored him for the rest of the night. Maybe I was overreacting, but I think I had a right to do so. I wasn't mad because he grounded me. It was a bigger matter than being grounded. He messed with my Friday night plans, and he was going pay for that.

**Well, what do you think? Don't worry, Ryan won't kill Darry. ;) Review, please!!!!!!!!!! I have a great chapter waiting to be typed...**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOTOWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONLY THIS STORY LINE I'M WRITING.

The tears, I could tell, were ruining my make-up. The pillow I was laying on was ruining my hair. Lying down in the position I was in was wrinkling my outfit. The look that I saved up for three weeks to get was being ruined in a matter of seconds. And it all was because of Darry. I understood slightly what he was getting at, but come on!

Did he honestly not trust me enough to let me wear what I want? I knew that a lot of my friend's parents freak out about clothes, but that's because they think that, given the opportunity, their kids would have sex with any random dude that offers. I knew my friends wouldn't do that, but their parents did think that. Their parents didn't trust them. I thought Darry did, but I guess I was wrong.

I heard the door open. I continued my silent crying, keeping my mouth closed and the tears continuing to ruin my make-up.

Darry sighed and sat down on the corner of my bed.

"Ryan, we're going to have to talk about this some time." He said. I kept my mouth shut. "Come on, baby, let's talk."

"My name is Ryan, not Baby! God, I am not two years old. I'm seventeen, damn it!" I screamed loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear.

"Okay, okay." I could tell he was trying to calm me down. Not working. "I understand your position, but-"

I cut him off. "You don't understand my position!" I sat up to face him. "You were never a teenage girl. You were never told to 'cover up' by Mom or Dad or your older brother. You never had to go through the hardest years of your life without another girl in the house. You never had a living room full of guys treat you like one of them every day. And you certainly have never been called a slut by your health teacher in front of the entire class or hit on by a bunch of greasers on your way to school followed by your friend getting a black eye later that same day because of it! So don't you dare say you understand me for one second!"

"Ryan, I didn't mean..." He didn't even finish the sentence.

"You didn't mean what? You didn't mean to imply that you don't trust me?"

"Ryan, I think we need to have a talk." He looked serious.

"About what?" I was a little calmer now.

"Sex." He couldn't even look at me. He looked at the blanket on my bed.

"Mom already talked to me when I was, like, nine."

"But she didn't tell you this." He took a deep breath. "Guys are scumbags. At this age, you're growing up, and growing a..." He cleared his throat. "A woman's body. And you're growing to be a beautiful woman." I cracked a smile. "But that gets guys excited. They will put pressure on you, and I've been one of those guys. They will do or say anything to get what they want. And you know what they want. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be put in one of those positions."

"I've been in that position many times before." I told him.

"What?"

I nodded. "I'm seventeen, hello! Remember my ex, Danny? Well, he asked me to have sex like ten times. I'm able to say no. I've been at parties and walking down the street with random people coming up and hitting on me. I can handle myself."

Soda walked into the room. "Hey Ry, how you doing?"

"Fine, I guess." I looked at Darry. "Am I really grounded?"

He smiled. "No. Go to the party."

My mouth dropped. "Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him and ran to my mini vanity. My make-up, miraculously, was fine. I grabbed my purse and started running out of the room.

"Ryan?" Darry asked. I turned to face him. He smiled. "You look really pretty."

I smiled back. "Thanks." I turned and walked into the living room. Two-bit wasn't there anymore.

"Bye guys." I said to Steve and Pony.

They barely looked up from the TV. Pony waved slightly and Steve mumbled a sloppy, "Bye."

At the party, I was able to find Angela.

"Hey!" I said to her. She gasped.

"I thought you were grounded."

"Ungrounded!" I yelled. The music was loud so I had to yell.

"Good, come here, someone wants to meet you!" She pulled me through the crowd. When we got to the other side of the room, She let me go in front of her brother, Curly. I never personally met Curly.

"Hi! I'm Ryan."

"Hey, what's up?" He yelled back. He was cuter up close rather than from the other side of the street when he was walking.

"Not much." He seemed like one of those guys who didn't say much. I looked behind him and saw someone I didn't expect. "See you later!" I yelled and left.

I went over to the unexpected visitor and spun him around. "Hey Two-bit! What's up?" I yelled over the music.

"Come with me!" Once again, I was pulled by one of my friends through the loud party. He pulled me into a quiet bedroom. "I have to ask you something before I lose my nerve. I wanted to ask you this morning, but with Ponyboy there..."

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He bit his lip.

I smiled. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Yeah!" He yelled. He picked me up and spun me around. Once he put me down, we looked at each other then kissed. A long, good kiss. Our first girlfriend-boyfriend kiss. We could've stayed like that all night. But we heard the door open and someone say "Whoa, sorry" and close the door again before we separated. Two-bit was finally my boyfriend! Darry wouldn't mind, and I could see him everyday. I couldn't be happier.

**Well, what do you think? Please review, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!!!! ONLY RYAN

I skipped into the house after the party ended at one in the morning. Darry and Soda were sitting on the couch watching TV, probably waiting for me. Pony was probably in bed.

"Did you have fun?" Darry asked. I sighed.

"I'm in love." I said dreamily.

"With who?" Soda asked.

"Two-bit." I answered back with a smile on my face. My brothers looked at each other.

"Our Two-bit?" Darry asked.

My smile disappeared. "Yeah... Why?"

"Isn't he a little... experienced for you?" Darry said, cautious of his words.

I laughed. "Whatever. Good night." I started walking to my room.

"Ryan?" Soda asked.

"What's up?" I turned around.

"Just be careful." I knew he was saying it as a concerned brother, not a parent trying to control their kid's life.

The next few weeks were like those montages that you see in movies: perfect and slightly musical. Two-Bit was the perfect boyfriend. Darry and Soda had a talk with that let him know that he'd be walking on one leg if he tried to go too far. They also told him that if he tried to force me to go too far, he could say goodbye to his man area.

Other than that, things were great. He walked me to school, home from school, and we talked on the phone almost every night. By the time Christmas rolled around, we'd been going out for almost a month.

It was Christmas Eve and the gang was over. We were all exchanging gifts.

"Darry, this is for you." Steve handed him a gift-wrapped box that he obviously had his mother wrap for him.

Darry tore off the paper and looked at the box. We all started laughing.

"Condoms," He started.

"Say no more, the look on your face is enough." Steve was smiling.

Steve handed me a card. "I got this for you, Ry. But before you open it, Darry has to promise not to kill me. I just didn't know what to get you." He turned to Darry. "So sorry, in advance."

Darry sat up a little bit. "Oh boy."

I opened the envelope and saw something in it that I didn't know whether or not to laugh at. I picked it up and shoved it in Steve's face. "A Victoria's Secret card?"

Darry's eyes went all hostile towards Steve. Pony was laughing his head off. Soda looked like he had a headache. Two-Bit's eyes looked straight at the card and went huge.

Darry turned to Two-Bit. "You get no ideas." Two-Bit's hands went up in surrender.

"Okay, okay," I started, and then smiled. "So whose going shopping with me?"

Everyone went silent and looked at the floor. "Oh, now y'all shut up." I said. When I start getting angry or pretend to be, I develop a slight Southern accent.

Christmas was great after that. Next up for handing out gifts was Two-Bit. "Babe," He said to me. "This is for you." The box he handed me wasn't wrapped. It was a dark blue velvet jewelry box. I opened it and saw a diamond bracelet. I gasped and looked at Two-Bit.

"I can't..." I started to say.

"Of course you can." He was now smiling.

"Thank you." I said. I could tell he was about to lean in to kiss me when we both remembered that we weren't alone. We both looked at Darry, who had his arms crossed and eyebrows raised, and shook hands instead.

Two weeks later, Two-Bit and I decided to skip last period. Nobody in our school cared. The house was empty, as we expected.

"We are alone…" I said. We both broke out laughing. He stopped after a couple of seconds, though. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to kiss me. We kept kissing each other back. Pretty soon I could feel him starting to lead us to the couch. I didn't mind, though. He wouldn't try to do anything out of line, especially in the middle of the day.

We made out for a few minutes. The TV was on, so we couldn't hear when the front door opened. It was Darry.

"Hey, Ryan, I'm…" He looked up from the mail and saw us. "Okay, no. This is not happening." He sounded parental and embarrassed at the same time. He had never walked in on me with a guy before. I could only imagine how awkward he felt at that moment.

He looked down at the floor. "Why is Two-Bit's jacket in the middle of the living room?" He picked up the jacket and threw it at Two-Bit. It must have slipped off sometime during our embrace.

"Um…" I started. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No, Ryan, I do not. What I want is for Two-Bit to go home. He is welcome back here in a few hours. But I want you to get at least a fraction of your homework done. Okay?"

I smiled at Two-Bit. He looked very entertained. He turned to me right as he was standing up from the couch. "Bye, Ry. See you later." I waved goodbye. As soon as he was out of the house, Darry closed the front door.

"Please go do homework." He said and walked into the kitchen. I could tell that he was having a hard time with this.

About an hour later, I was in my room when I heard Soda and Steve walk into the house.

"What's wrong, Darry?" He still must have had that image in his head.

"I walked in on Ryan and Two-Bit making out on the couch." He sounded embarrassed like he was the one who caused it.

Soda and Steve burst out laughing. I cracked a smile myself.

"I'm happy you two think this is funny. It was horrible." I could tell that I had just traumatized my older brother.

"You've walked in on me with a girl before, you know." Soda reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's different. She's my little girl, and I don't want her and her boyfriend exchanging saliva in my living on my couch."

Steve jumped in with something to say. "Would you rather she was exchanging saliva with him in her bedroom?"

Darry groaned. "Please, don't even say that."

"I'll be right back." Soda said. I could hear him walking down the hallway towards our room. He come in and shut the door. He turned around and we both laughed.

"He looks traumatized in there. Was it that bad?" He was talking quietly.

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't. Let's just say he's seen you doing much worse things with a girl than Two-Bit and I were doing." I loved talking to Soda. He never went into parental mode.

"There was no tongue or skin or anything?" He loved getting graphic with me.

"No, none at all."

"Well, good job. You scared him for life." He high-fived me. He smiled once more than left our room.

I was proud of myself.

**Hey, guys. Let me know what you think. Seeya!!!**


End file.
